


Friday 13th, last full moon of the decade *arrives 10 years late*

by skoochy_joth



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 2019, First Post, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoochy_joth/pseuds/skoochy_joth
Summary: late but never absent
Kudos: 1





	Friday 13th, last full moon of the decade *arrives 10 years late*

It’s 4:37 am , Friday the 13th and last full moon of the decade. Here’s to a upcoming era of fanfics glad to be part of ao3 after all these years lurking.  
Also the Cheeto man has been impeached, so that’s a good start.


End file.
